Hidden Star
by sailormarsfire93
Summary: It was just a regular day for Hinata until she bumped into Sasuke. No big deal right? But noo, Sasuke had to follow Hinata and discover her secret. SasukexHinata Bad summary i know, but the story is better, way better!
1. Im late Im late

Me: Say it

Sasuke: No

Me: You better say it

Sasuke: and I said No

Hinata: umm…excuse me

Me: Stop being so ugh I don't know just say it.

Sasuke: Hn

Hinata: ummmm……you guys

Me: ooo now you are trying to act all cool now with all you Hn' ing ( funny word)

Sasuke: You know what

Hinata: WILL BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT AND SAY THE DISCLAIMER ALREADY.

Me: glares and sasuke now look what you did you got on her nerves….you should of lisented to me.

Hinata: Hurry up allready!!!

Sasuke (freaking out): mummy….ummmm sailormarsfire93 does not own naruto

Hinata: enjoy the story J

REMEMBER:

This is peoples thoughts!

* * *

"Beep"

"Ugh"

"Beep"

"SHUT UP"

"Beep"

"I said…..wait why am I talking to my alarm clock" Hinata said to herself as she reached over and turned her alarm off that read 6:15 am. After ten minutes of doing nothing but staring at her oh so interesting ceiling, she forced herself to get up and make herself some breakfast. She lazily threw the covers off of her went into her small apartment kitchen to make herself some breakfast. As Hinata was about to sit down her cell phone rang ( yah in my story ninjas have cell phones…it's a requirement from Tsunade …uh yah now on with the story).

"Uhhh hello" Hinata asked groggily

"Hey Hinata its me Sarah"

"Oh hey Sarah what's up"

"I just wanted to remind you we have practice today at 7:15"

Hinata lazily looked up at from her soggy cereal and took a glance at her clock that read 6:50. She did a double take hoping she was wrong. Nope its was now 6:51 , she was unfortunately right.

"WHAT" screamed Hinata "I thought it was at 8:15"

Sarah laughed "Girl you better hurry up or you will get in trouble, I'll let you go so you can get ready.

"Okay thanks, bye see you soon" Hinata hung up her phone and literally sprinted too the shower.

Right when the warm water hit Hinata's skin, she started to relax and almost dozed off, but something in her mind told her to snap out of it and she quickly got out of the shower.

She grabbed her light blue robe and plugged her hair dryer in.

After she finished drying her hair, she stole a glance at her alarm clock on her white nightstand.

"7:10" exclaimed Hinata " Ohhhh no I'm going to be so late if I don't hurry up"

Hinata jerked open her closet door and grabbed some cloths not caring what was she took and she darted into the bathroom to change.

5 minutes later Hinata jolted out of her bathroom, she grabbed some things and stuffed it in her black shoulder duffle bag that she took from the hook in her closet.

She took a glance at her self in a long mirror near her bead room door.

She stood in front of her mirror to inspect herself. 

She was wearing dark purple shorts with a think black stripe going down both sides of the pants. She had a long black tank top on , with another dark purple tank on with thicker straps on underneath it, you know that layered look.

"Okay I'm ready" said Hinata to now one in particular.

She grabbed her keys and black bag and stalked out of her bedroom.

Hinata looked around at her apartment that Neji helped her get about a year and a half ago, when she announced she was leaving the Hyuuga Clan and leaving the title to her younger sister Hanabi. She almost laughed at the thought of when she left. Of course her father and everyone else was completely shocked, except her cousin Neji, who was actually happy that she could be free from the clan and her father. Some people thought that leaving her clan was a terrible choice, but Hinata saw it as a new beginning for her. Leaving her clan and living by herself gave Hinata more courage and confidence, without having her father and the Hyuuga elders watch her every step, she was able to become a strong, powerful, and respected ninja throught Konoha. Neji also thought it helped her get rid of her habit of stuttering, which she only did when she got extremely nervous.

* * *

Hinata sighed and snapped out of her thoughts as she locked her apartment door and walked away.I wonder what time it is_" _Hinata thought as she flipped open her phone. 

"Dang it, its already 7:35 I'm already 20 minutes late. Hinata tossed her phone in her black duffle bag and started running as fast as she could, not even paying attention to who she was about to bump into.

"Ouch"

Too late.

Hinata rubbed her but, since she fell right on it.

Hinata heard someone mumble "Look out where your going next time."

She lookup to discover who was so rudely mumbling at her.

"Oh, gomen Uchiha-san I wasn't paying attention, I'm in a rush"

Without waiting for Sasuke's response, Hinata shot up from the ground and started running towards her destination.

* * *

"Were is she going" Sasuke said to himself he watched Hinata dashing through the crowed streets of Konoha.

He was about to get up when he noticed a black object sitting in the spot Hinata was when she bumped into him. He picked it up and noticed it was a black, stretchy, leathery shoe.

"This must be, o what her name……..Hinata's, yes that's it." Sasuke said as he picked up the shoe "I haven't seen her ever since I returned 2 years ago"

"Well I never even really noticed her ever or really talked to her, since she wasn't one of my obnoxious fangirls" Sasuke said to himself as her started to examine the shoe, not even noticing the werid stares people were giving him.

He stopped talking to look around, because he had a feeling people were looking at him. Yup, he was right practically everyone stopped what they were doing when they noticed Sasuke talking to himself. After a few seconds he slapped himself on the forhead for his stupidity. _Stupid _he thought

First they think I'm a traitor and half of them don't trust and now they probably think I'm a psycho for talking to myself.

He turned around and started walking towards the direction Hinata took off, by tracking her chakra. When a few minutes passed Sasuke finally stopped.

"THIS is were she ran off too" Sasuke said dumbfounded as he stopped and looked up at the building Hinata ran into.

* * *

Me: MUHAHAHA Cliffy!!!! evil dramatic music

Sasuke: glares at sailormardforever93 okayy…If you have any ideas for this story tell sailormarsforever93 when you review this story.

Hinata: umm…please review

Sasuke staring at Hinata dumfounded: How do you do that

Hinata: do what???

Sasuke: You were just all evil and yelling and umm…..

Me: pushes Sasuke away okay anyways, review my story please and if you have any ideas just tell me and ill try to use it !!!!


	2. A Shocking Discovery

Me: Look look waving paper I do own Naruto it says it right here!!!

Sasuke: Really!?!?!?!

Me: Yup kisses paper thank you eBay

Sasuke: let me see that

Me: Okay

Sasuke: hmmmm interesting….opppss, would you look at that I accidently dropped it in the paper shredder

Me: ………… I hate you

Sasuke: psh, like I haven't heard that before

Me: You better start running

Hinata: watches sailormarsfore93 chase and beat up sasuke ummmm Sailormarsfire93 does not own Naruto

Sasuke: comes running by Enjoy the story!!!! AHHHHH

SasukexHinata Foever

"Beyond The Beat Dance Studio"

Sasuke read it again, yup in big black letters you cant miss it. He read it right, but he couldn't believe that the Hyuuga (sp?) went into a dance studio.

He sighed and ran his hand through his dark ink blue hair " I might as well get this over with."

He pushed open the studios to walk into a big room with red walls, with a grey rubbery floor and less then half of the room in white tile. There were mirrors on the right side of the wall with different colored point shoes hanging above them. To the left side was two long ballet bars, that were attached to the wall. He walked up to a big white desk with papers and notices scattered all over it. On the tiled floor was a big red couch with a glass desk with magazines neatly stacked in the corner on it and a couple of cheap plastic white chairs. On all four corners of the room were big black speakers with a huge CD player at the other side of the studio. He looked ahead and saw a grey door at the end of the room with some kids, probably dance studio kids, going back and forth through it.

"Welcome to Beyond The Beat Dance Studio." Sasuke looked around the room to see a woman around her forties with dark auburn hair and dark green eyes talking to him. . He could tell she was the owner or a teacher at the studio, since she was wearing a black leotard with black pants over it and a red jacket tied around her waist

Sasuke glanced at the grey door at the end of the room again. " I found this shoe and I thought it might of belonged to one of your students." he said as he showed her the black jazz shoe.

"Hmmm" she stared at the shoe intensely, looking at it like it just talked.

She snapped her finger. "That's probably Hinata's she ran through this room in such a rush and I just saw her looking through her bag complaining that she lost one of her shoes" she glanced at the shoe, " It might be hers."

She pointed behind her, "Well, she's right through that door, so just go through it and you can give it to her."

" Oh, by the way my name is Mrs. Naomi." she said, while sticking out her hand.

"I'm Sasuke", he stared at her hand contemplating weather if he should shake it or not. He decided to shake, he didn't hate this women, well not yet, but she was getting on his nerves.

Sasuke took off his shoes and walked across the grey rubber floor. He took one last glance at the room and opened the grey door in front of him.

The room looked exactly like the room he was just in, except this one had a wooden floor and the tile floor was covered with a green frilly rug with a large blue couch on it and the same plastic chairs and the same glass table with a white desk in the corner. Above the mirrors in this room were different dance shoes that were painted on the wall and the walls were painted blue. Just like the other room there was another grey door at the back of the room with big black speakers all over the room and a huge CD player near the grey door.

He looked around and saw some kids, about his age sitting on the floor talking to there friends, probably waiting for class to start.

He looked across the room and saw a girl with short blond hair wearing a striped grey and white shirt with baggy grey pants, probably in her thirtes or twenties, playing with the CD player (ahem more like beating up the CD player but I don't need to get into that).

Sitting next to the blond girl was Hinata sitting on the floor searching through a big black bag (more like chucking everything out of the bag almost like they were weapons, again I don't need to get into that).

"Ugh, were is it" Hinata sighed, "I have one shoe, but not the other, "she chucked another object out of her bag barely missing some innocent kid, " How could I of lost it?."

Sasuke was about to cross the light brown wood floor when the blond girl started talking or shouting, either one.

" Alright I got the new CD player to work" She said gesturing to the big black CD player.

" So our five minute break is over, lets get started." She turned around and looked at Hinata "That means you too Hinata-chan, you don't need your jazz shoes right now, this is Hip Hop." she paused and looked at the stuff around Hinata, "I'm sure your shoe will show up somewhere."

"Fine, I guess your right Keiko-chan" Hinata sighed , got up and started stuffing everything back into her black shoulder bag.

"Great, come on then" Keiko grabbed Hinata's arms and dragged her in front of the room.

"Since you were late, you get to lead stretches" she said as she poked Hinata on the forehead.

" Fine , Ok, I will lead the stretches" Hinata grumbled as she swatted away Keiko's hand

Keiko smiled and ran to the way to big CD player and started to play some music. "Ill be right back everyone!!!" Yelled Keiko and shot out of the room.

"Alright everyone lets start stretching, I'm leading today come on out to the middle of the floor." Yelled Hinata.

_I guess she's busy right night _thought Sasuke as he plopped himself on the dark blue couch.

" Man, sometimes Miss. Keiko gets on my nerves." said a girl with long orange hair tied in one long braid wearing a yellow tank top and white baggy capri pants, she had light blue eyes.

A boy with spiky brown and black hair, hazel eyes and a purple shirt with some black writing on it and black pants came up and sat next to Hinata and the girl with orange hair. " Same here, she is sometimes, well you know." he said in a low voice hoping no one would over hear him.

" I know she's irresponsible sometimes, but she is actually a good hiphop teacher" Hinata said a she played with her long blue hair.

" Hey Sarah-chan" Hinata said as she looked at the girl with the long orange braided hair, " Do you have a hair band I can borrow, I need to put my hair up."

" Sure, here you go." She took off a thick black rubber band off her wrist and handed it to Hinata.

" Thanks, okay now go into your left spilt" Shouted Hinata to the group of dancers.

Groans were heard throughout the small group.

"Ahh come on stop complaining, look at Chon-kun" Hinata said as she gestured to the boy with the purple shirt and brown spikey hair, "He's a guy and you don't see him complaining and look he has his splits down."

" Yah you got that right." said Chon as he smiled at Hinata, who was trying to put her hair up, while in her splits.( Ha I did that once and make friend pushed me down cause I was close to getting my splits down and I fell down sidewides lol, now back to the story).

Hinata looked around the room, examining the students. "Good, now other side, " Hinata said as she tightened her pony tail letting her choppy bangs fall on her face

" See, aren't you happy I cut your hair Hinata-chan, " said Sarah as she reached over and pulled her bangs, " You look so pretty."

" Gee, thanks" Hinata said sarcastically as she tried to fix her bangs.

" Well, I think it looks great," Sarah looked at her friend, " Don't you think so Chon-san."

Chon looked up, " Umm well you see, ummm it, y-yah I like it." said chon as he tried to hide the blush on his face.

Hinata blushed, " Thank you Chon-kun"

Hinata notiec Sarah was about to say something about them both blushing, but lucky for her and Chon Keiko walked in.

_Thank you _thought Hinata.

" Okay, lets start dancing," said Keiko as she jumped across the room.

" Everyone gets in your positions for the dance to we run this"

Sasuke watched as everyone in the room started to run around. He looked at the formation when everyone finally settled down and noticed there was only five people in the class.

The formation was a simple triangle. Two kids standing on the far outside, Chon and Sarah were in front of the two kids and were spaced apart, with Hinata standing in the front as the leader.

Keiko went over to the CD player started pressing hundreds of buttons until We Run This by Missy Elliot finally came on.

Sasuke stared wide eyed at Hinata.

He was shocked, because Hinata was good at HipHop. _Wait who am I kidding she's not good, she's amazing_ thought Sasuke.

Her moves matched the beats of the song, it was like it came naturally to her.

_The quiet, shy, timid young girl that I sort of knew is now the total opposite. I cant tell by the way she took charge of the class and how she is leading the dance without thinking about it, its almost…… a whole new Hinata. _

He stopped thinking and continued watching Hinata dance.

Before he knew it the music stopped and Keiko started talking. "Okay everyone that was great."

" Are we ever going to finish the dance, or any of our other dances?" asked Hinata as she leaned against the ballet bar with Chon and Sarah

Keiko looked at her small class. " If we has just one more student in or class we could finish our dances and we would be eligible to enter some competitions" she sighed and plopped herself on one of the plastic chairs.

Some kids around the ages of eight to nine entered the room with tap shoes on with their feet and their mothers trailing behind them.

Keiko glanced at the clock behind her. " Its time for the next class everyone" She grabbed her bag and went through the big grey door Sasuke just came in awhile ago.

Hinata, Chon, Sarah, and two other kids ( I should give these two other kids a name , ay ideas and description for them lol) grabbed their stuff and followed their dance teacher to the next room with Sasuke following them.

As soon as Hinata got into the next room she flung her bag across the room after she took to small pink shoes out of it.

Sasuke watched Hinata plop herself down on the grey rubber floor as he crossed the room and sat on the big red couch.

He tried looking at the strange shoe Hinata was holding. She was holding a small pink shoe, but it wasn't a ballet shoe. The shoe only covered the top of her foot with hole in it, which was where she put her toes through.

Chon and Sarah walked up to Hinata and sat next to her

Chon grabbed one of the so called strange shoes " Hey you got new foot thongs"

Sasuke wanted to laugh, foot thongs, what a weird name. But of course he didn't laugh he was Sasuke Uchiha, so he just smirked.

Sarah glared at Chon " Wow, you're a genius Chon-san" she snatched the shoe out of Chon's hand and mumbled something about how he was a baka.

Chon took the shoe back and handed it to Hinata " Finally you admit it, I am a genius. I knew you couldn't deny it any longer."

"You wish" Sarah said as she stuck her tongue out at Chon.

Hinata giggled at her friends useless dispute.

Sasuke's head shot up when he heard someone laugh. He looked around the room and saw Hinata giggling with her friends.

Sasuke stared at Hinata, he had a strange feeling forming in the pit of his stomach, as he continued watching he laugh.

Her laugh was different from the annoying fan girls of his that always chase him around Kahona. Her laugh was beautiful , he couldn't deny it no matter how hard he tried, her laugh was real and filled the room with warmth and happiness. He couldn't but help smile as he listened to her laugh it seemed like all his worries in his life just seemed to melt away. The feeling in his stomach still lingered, even after when Hinata finally stopped laughing. For some reason he didn't want that strange new feeling to leave, not just yet.

Keiko's clapping at her students snapped Sasuke out of his trance.

" Okay everyone in your position for My Sweet Religion."

Chon and Hinata walked to the left side or the room, while Sarah and two other kids went to the right side of the room.

Keiko ran to the stereo and the song My Sweet Religion By Imogen Heap started playing.

Soft Piano music started playing until it got louder and louder. Hinata was the first one to leave her spot and start dancing.

He couldn't keep his eyes off of her, she moved so gracefully, she was so beautiful when she danced.

Sarah and another kid started to dance when the lyrics started.

Her expressions and movements matched the dance perfectly. She made the dance seem much more alive, its almost like the music was part of her and forming around her as she danced.

He could tell she loved dancing, because of the look in her eyes. They had a twinkle in them, but there was something else in her eyes that he couldn't put his finger on. He shook he thoughts off and continued watching Hinata. Everyone was now on the dance floor facing separate ways doing various turns.

He watched as she twirled and jump around he room, he couldn't help but smile.

He watched as one by one the student did there own turn of jump that ended them up laying on the floor. Soon Hinata was the only one left, she was doing multiple fouette's , then so gracefully her fouette's turned into attitude turns. As she was doing her attitude turns she started to slowly lower herself to the ground, until she stopped and laid on the floor, just as the music ended.

He wanted to stand up and clap, but stopped himself when he heard someone else clapping. He turned around to discover Naomi the dance studio's owner clapping for Hinata.

" That was wonderful Hinata, it was outstanding" she said as she marched up to Hinata.

Naomi turned to the rest of the class. " I want everyone to watch Hinata as she dances, and I want you all to watch her movements and expressions. You can all learn from her."

Chon and Sarah smiled at Hinata, while Hinata was in complete shock and also afraid, because she has to dance in front of everyone. People are going to inspect her every move she makes, she cannot mess up.

Naomi laughed. " Not right now Hinatam later" She started to walk away to her big white desk, but stopped. " Hinata I want you to have some solos this year" and without another word she sat down acting like nothing happened.

Hinata was stunned and stood next to her friends as a blush started to form across her face.

Everyone from her class and others that were watching her was forming around her congratulating her and telling her how great she was.

Chon walked up in front of Hinata and started snapping and clapping front of her facing hoping it will get her out of her shocked state. She finally blinked and mumbled to Chon a thanks, they both started laughing.

" Now, how about we try one of our jazz dances" shouted Keiko over the obnoxious blabbering kids who were trying to talk to Hinata

Hinata and Chon stopped laughing when Hinata glared at her dance teacher.

She knew she couldn't find her jazz shoe and now she had to do a jazz dance.

_This is going to be embarrassing _thought Hinata_ I was just complemented from Miss. Naomi saying how great I was of a dancer……..what kind of dancer looses her shoe, Miss. Naomi is going to kill me and is going to give me a big lecture about how dancers are responsible blah..blah…blah…blah…blah, what am I going to do._

She smacked he forehead with her hand, she winced, that hurt.

Chon looked at the overly stressed Hinata , "You still cant dine your jazz shoe?" Hinata shook her head.

He noticed how sad Hinata was and was about to say somethine when someone tapped on his shoulder.

SasukexHinata Forever

Me: Bum bum bum, evil music plays Cliffy MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: oooo I wonder who tapped on Chon's shoulder.

Me: Are you being sarcastic???

Sasuke: Do I look like im being sarcastic.

ME: ummm….well….im not sure.

Sasuke: How can you be not sure.

Hinata: while these two are bickering sailromarsfire93 would like to thank all her reviewers.

Me: And if you have any ideas for the next chapter or any part of the story tell me , I might add it to the story Ill be updating again next weekend so or a little later cause I have testing …yuck.

Sasuke: Ha sucks for you.

Me: I am still mad at you for shredding my paper saying I own naruto don't make it worse!

Hinata: Anywho, review please.


	3. Authors Notice!

Hey everybody its me Sailormarsfire93 or Star either one, some of you are probably thinking why I haven't updated this story for awhile. Well I have a good explanation, lol my arm broke, the one I write with. I have all my ideas for the story, but since my **arm is broken** its hard to write them down in my journal, alter them, then type them on the computer. I will update as soon as I can, so don't spaz out on me, like my friend did and she is the reason why I'm writing this making me explain and type this with a **broken arm** !!!

**And if you still have nay ideas, send me a message or a review about the idea and Ill use it in my story!!!!!**

_Sailromarsfire93_


End file.
